Street Pop Vol. 4
Street Pop Vol. 4 is a collaborative album by the artists signed under the Favelopia record label. Released on 2nd March 2018, it is the fourth installment in the Street Pop album series. Background After the release of Street Pop Vol. 3 in April 2015, Mask Torn was asked in August that year how many more entries in the Street Pop series he was planning on making. He said ”Oh, we are nowhere near done yet. We will probably keep making Street Pop albums until I retire, which I don’t plan on doing anytime yet!” Mask Torn confirmed a fourth entry in the Street Pop series in October 2016. Originally, the album was supposed to be released in late 2017, however, in June 2017, the album was delayed to March 2018. The album’s official tracklist was published by Mask Torn via his Facebook account on 24th February 2018. Although the album was scheduled to be released on 4th March, it was released two days early in certain countries. Singles * The album’s lead single, "We Can Do This" by Roger Island, was released on 29th October 2017. * The album’s second single, "Real Talk" by Mask Torn featuring Neon King, was released on 1st December 2017. * The album’s third single, "Garage" by RaSKool, was released on 18th February 2018. Non-single promotion A music video for "All My Life" was uploaded on Joker's Vevo account on YouTube on 2nd March 2018, the same day as the album’s release date. Another music video, this time for "Spit Like Us", was premiered on Z Bop on 4th March 2018. Critical reception TBA gave the album a 3 out of 5 stars, saying "the first six or-so songs on Street Pop Vol. 4 are definitely recordings to add to your summer playlist. Unfortunately, the tracks present on the second half of the album are quite bland, and may not appeal to listeners aside from longtime fans of Mask Torn and his friends." A Sallyish critic gave the album 0½ out of 10 stars, saying "it's worse than the performance of "Gimme More" at the 2007 MTV VMAs, which got Britney on ''I Am A Freak Help Me."'' To this, Zara Dawson replied "It may have that motherf*cker Flavia on it but it's still really good and Britney had a breakdown, so of course the performance was bad. But Britney's on Binkini, not Favelopia, so mentioning her here doesn't really matter." Surprisingly, the couple liked it. Tracklist # "Untouchable" ($iGN@TURE) # "Spit Like Us" (Pop Village featuring Mask Torn and ZD) # "We Can Do This" (Roger Island) # "Garage" (RaSKool) # "All My Life" (Joker featuring Flavia and Soulbro) # "Birds Sing" (Mask Torn featuring Pop Village, Flavia, $iGN@TURE, RaSKool, ZD and Assa Darson) # "Real Talk" (Mask Torn featuring Neon King) # "Lit Up" (Pop Village) # "City Life" (Neon King) # "The Return" (Flavia featuring MC Rock and Polish Whip) # "Hood Like" (RaSKool featuring Roar) # "On Me" (Flavia featuring P-Nut) # "Where You Been?" (ZD featuring $iGN@TURE and Roger Island) # "Retro" (Mask Torn featuring K.K.Yo) # "Underground" (Joker) # "Sunshine" (Assa Darson) Deluxe edition :17. "Real Talk (UK remix)" (Mask Torn featuring Neon King, Sway and Bashy) :18. "Garage (Remix)" (RaSkool featuring Lethal Bizzle, Wiley, Skepta and Jadakiss) iTunes Bonus Tracks :17. "We Can Do This" (instrumental) :18. "Garage" (instrumental) :19. "All My Life" (instrumental) :20. "Real Talk" (instrumental) Sample credits * "Untouchable" contains a sample of "Black or White" by Micheal Jackson. * "Garage" contains a sample of "You Wot" by DJ Q featuring MC Bonez. * "Hood Like" contains a sample of "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. * "Retro" contains a sample of "Fergus Sings the Blues" by Deacon Blue. Charts Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2018 albums Category:2010s Category:2010s albums Category:2018 Category:Albums recorded in 2015 Category:Albums recorded in 2016 Category:Albums recorded in 2017 Category:Albums recorded in 2018 Category:Favelopia